


Sleepless Tonight

by subtlehysteria



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, lots of fluff, this is just a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlehysteria/pseuds/subtlehysteria
Summary: What would Shiro do in this situation? If was going to be honest with himself, Shiro would probably give big-brotherly advice and a solid clap on the shoulder. Sure, it usually worked for Keith, but he knew that approach wouldn’t really work in this situation. Lance was different. He wouldn’t be satisfied with something blunt.What would Hunk do?Comfort him.But how?You know how.*Lance can't sleep and Keith doesn't know how to comfort him. But that doesn't mean he can't try... right?





	Sleepless Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I posted on Tumblr a while back and forgot about so I figured I'd post it here too
> 
> It's based on Part 1 of @ikimaru's [Klance comic](http://ikimaru.tumblr.com/post/172673348823/does-he-part-2). It's a really sweet fluffy comic and I highly recommend checking it out! Hope you enjoy x

“Keith?”

Keith blinked heavily in the darkness. He was about ready to cross the fine line between exhaustion and asleep when Lance had appeared in his doorway. He looked bedraggled, his hair sleep-mussed and plum-purple bags under his eyes. He was clutching a pillow to his chest like it was a lifeline.

“Lance?”

“Can I come in?” Lance said. His words were so quiet, so small…

Lance didn’t wait for an answer, storming into Keith’s room. The door slid shut behind him with a quiet hiss.

“It’s gonna be just for this one time, so don’t get the wrong idea,” Lance grumbled.

_Wrong idea?_

Keith watched as Lance sunk down onto the edge of the mattress, burying his nose in his pillow. He looked tired but there was something else. He looked as if he’d lost something, an important piece of himself.

 _Defeat_ , Keith realized. _He looks defeated._

It didn’t suit him.

“Are you okay?” That was probably the stupidest question Keith could have asked. It was obvious Lance was upset about something. Lance wore his emotions on his sleeve, whether he admitted to them or not. He was stubborn, would refuse the truth unless he was the one stating it. Keith figured it was probably easiest to throw the ball in Lance’s court. He waited and when Lance finally asked, “Can I sleep here tonight?” of course Keith said yes. He couldn’t say no, could he? Not when Lance looked at him like that, his hands making tight fists in his pillow, his shoulders drooping. Not when he looked so quiet, so small. Defeated.

With Keith’s permission, Lance scrambled onto the bed properly, throwing his pillow down alongside Keith’s before flopping face first into it.

Keith could just make out the muffled, “Thank you,” sent his way.

Huh. That was not where he thought Lance was going with this. He thought that maybe he’d prop his pillow up on the foot of the bed, ya know? ‘Keep to your side of the bed, and I’ll stick to mine’ kinda thing? But this…

“Oh…” Keith said. “So, uh, you’re staying here? I thought –” _I thought you didn’t like me. I thought we weren’t this close. I never thought this would actually happen outside of make-believe and daydreams_. Keith pulled a face at himself. “Never mind,” he said.

Keith heard a small huff of a laugh. “Did you think I would sleep on the floor?”

When Keith looked down he found a smirking Lance looking back at him. He looked far too smug.

“I said never mind,” Keith grumbled, averting his eyes. He could feel his cheeks beginning to burn.

Neither said anything, but Keith could somehow feel Lance’s eyes boring into him. It felt like he was holding his breath, on the cusp of saying something. Or maybe he was waiting for Keith to make the next move.

He didn’t know what to say. Sure, he could give the occasional quip, but this was kind of out of his league. No. No, it was definitely out of his league.

Lance must have realized that Keith wasn’t about to say anything anytime soon, because Keith heard a soft, slightly frustrated, sigh. There was the crinkling of sheets, Lance probably making himself comfortable, and then silence once again.

Keith hugged his knees to his chest. He was wide awake now, his mind buzzing as he tried to wrack his brain for something, anything to say.

What would Shiro do in this situation? If was going to be honest with himself, Shiro would probably give big-brotherly advice and a solid clap on the shoulder. Sure, it usually worked for Keith, but he knew that approach wouldn’t really work in this situation. Lance was different. He wouldn’t be satisfied with something blunt.

What would Hunk do?

_Comfort him._

But how?

_You know how._

“So…” Keith found himself saying after another awkward minute of silence. “Do you…” _Just say it_. “Do you want…” _Say it!_

“Do you want a hug?”

Keith felt Lance stiffen at his side.

Oh shit. Oh shit, he’d said the wrong thing. He’d said the wrong thing and made this even more awkward than it already was and –

“Really?”

Keith looked to Lance. His back was to Keith, although his head was turned slightly, the sloping line of his nose peeking over his shoulder.

“Uh… yeah?” Keith squeaked.

Lance said nothing for a second, then, he turned around, facing Keith. He hid a little behind his pillow, his navy-blue eyes blinking up at him. They shone in the azure-glow of the room. Keith looked away, afraid of getting lost.

“You’re not joking?” Lance mumbled into his pillow.

Keith shook his head, still not looking at Lance completely. “If that’s what you need right now, then…”

He felt a tug on his shirt.

He looked down, finding Lance’s fingers pinching his shirt lightly at the hem as if he were afraid of ripping the material.

When Keith gave no response, Lance tugged again, a little more insistant. “Come on then,” Lance murmured.

Keith held back a smile. He slid down slowly, trying to make himself as comfortable as he possibly could with his heart hammering in his chest until he was laying down on the mattress facing Lance. He focused on a random spot on the edge of his pillow, still not quite ready to meet Lance’s eyes.

“So, how exactly do we –”

He was cut off when two thin arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him close until he felt Lance’s chest bump into his. Lance tucked his face in the crook of Keith’s neck and Keith had to hold back a gasp when hot breath brushed the soft spot under his jaw.

“This is the part where you hug back,” Lance said.

_Right._

Slowly, Keith wrapped his arms around Lance, one curling around his shoulders, the other snaking around his waist. Automatically, he carded his fingers through Lance’s hair, brushing away the longer pieces at the nape of his neck.

Immediately, Lance melted into him, another soft sigh brushing the underside of Keith’s jaw. He resisted the urge to shiver.

They laid there, neither saying anything, just trying to adapt to one another. At first, their chests kept bumping, their breathing off-beat, but eventually, it evened out, both rising and falling at the same time in a steady rhythm.

Soon the silence settled into something comfortable, Lance curling around Keith as Keith continued to stroke Lance’s hair. Keith kept feeling words bubble against his lips, only for them to die as soon as he opened his mouth. He gave up after the third failed attempt and decided to just lay there and enjoy this while he could.

“Keith?”

Keith startled a little, freezing. All he could manage was a wobbly, “Hm?”

He felt Lance’s hand clench in the back of his shirt.

“Thank you,” Lance whispered, his breath tickling Keith’s ear.

Keith relaxed, his hand finding its way back into Lance’s hair. If Lance noticed that Keith pulled him a little closer, held on a little tighter, he didn’t say anything.

“It’s okay,” Keith whispered back, both for Lance and himself.


End file.
